1000 Words
by Daisuk
Summary: If she could only say it. After all, once he was gone, it would be too late. How could she know she would see him again? She'd have another chance. [Tuna! FFX and X2 spoilers. Songfic Please R & R!]


1000 Words

This travels from the start of FFX to the end of FFX-2. Spoilers, kinda. It's my first FF X/X-2 fic. I tried to make the story 1000 words long, and went over by 30. Oh well. Close enough. Please read and review:love:

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2, nor any of the characters, setting or plot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A thousand words  
__Have never been spoken_

The first day, she knew. When she'd stumbled out of the chamber of the fayth, seeing him dash up to her side, catch her as she collapsed, she knew something was special about him. He didn't follow the rules. He was the most unusual, erratic person she'd ever met; paying no attention to the respect she and her guardians deserved. He treated them like normal people, as if they weren't on a quest to save humanity. Maybe it was this personality that made her take him on as a guardian.

Or maybe it was his strangeness; the way he constantly rambled on about how wonderful his hometown was, about how big a star he was. A star of a land long gone, she knew. Zanarkand was naught but ruins now, although he wouldn't believe it. He claimed he was the lead of the Zanarkand Abes, which, if they had existed, she wouldn't have doubted. His excellence in the blitzball arena was astounding, surprising Wakka himself. To watch him swirl though the water, blonde hair floating around his face as he grinned cockily, rushing forward and breaking through the other teams defense, it was simply beautiful. He was beautiful.

He never stopped talking, his mouth running a mile a minute, a grin always evident across his handsome face. He liked to talk about anything and everything; always pestering someone about something. Lulu had once even used Silence on the poor boy, resulting in much flailing and angry expressions. However, despite his chatter, he always seemed to engage her in something interesting. He always had something to catch her attention and pull her away from the realization of what her goal was, and what the sacrifice would be. He was the one that told her that when she was upset, just to stand back and yell at the world. It was better to let your feelings out than hold them in.

_And a thousand words  
__One thousand confessions_

That day, in Macalania Woods, when... she had _cried_. He had been there with her, as she had cried. Cried for what had happened, for her past, for what was happening, her present, and for what she knew was to come, her future. Cried for him, for her, for her guardians. Cried for feelings she thought she would have to hide forever, feelings she could never let loose, and feelings she wasn't supposed to _have_.

And they had kissed. He had kissed her. He _loved_ her. And more importantly, she had realized that she loved him. She loved him more than anything, and it was complete bliss to be able to spend these precious moments with him. She wished... oh, how she wished she had been able to say something to him during those moments she'd had...

_Cause a thousand words  
__Call out through the ages_

And then he was gone. Sin was defeated, Seymour had died for good, the world was at peace, and the calm could begin again. And yet, he was gone. He was a dream of the fayth; a dream to her. And as she watched him smile at her, his arms disappearing even as he wrapped them around her, she could do nothing but silently weep for what she was losing. She didn't say a word. She didn't move. She couldn't bring herself to admit that he was leaving.

She didn't even say goodbye.

She regretted that with all her heart; wished she had at least yelled what she felt for him as he had jumped into the abyss, back into dreams as pyreflies drifted among her and her guardians, her friends. All feelings she'd ever had for him, all the good times she had experienced with him, all the lessons of life that he had taught her was all that she had left of him now.

And she wasn't letting go.

_Oh a thousand words  
__One thousand embraces_

When she'd seen the sphere, the recording… him, was it really him? What was he doing with the large machina? What was he doing _alive_? But it didn't matter. It was him, she was sure. At least, she had been sure, until the trip to the farplane. It looked like him, felt like him. Oh, how she had missed his embrace – but it wasn't him. No, it was like… a reincarnation of him.

And the dream. She and him running; always running, until they were trapped. Looking at each other – his blue eyes gazing lovingly into hers one last time, before the rat-a-tat-tat of guns silenced them both forever. And waking in a sweat, her lips mouthing his name as a tear ran down her cheek.

So many memories, haunting, fleeting, terrifying. What did it mean? Where was he? She missed him so much – she had so much she wanted to tell him. So much to tell him that she should have said before. And now she had the courage.

_Oh a thousand words  
__Have never been spoken_  
_They'll fly to you  
__They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
__Suspended on silver wings_

She could see him – see him below, watching the ship as it drew closer and closer to the beach. The water sprayed up beneath her and she jumped for it, her boots hitting the sand with a soft thud; she was gone like a shot, throwing herself into his arms. She could feel his arms wrap around her, his hair brush her temples as she buried her head into his shoulder.

He was here. _He was here_.

They now sat by the ruins of his home, the sun setting behind them. She watched him stare into the distance, admiring him. The way the golden light of the setting sun showed off his hair, the way his deep blue eyes seemed to hold so much meaning and emotion. And when they turned to her, his face brightening in a small smile, she couldn't help but smile back. And as she took his hand, head resting on his shoulder, Yuna finally told Tidus what she had been holding in for so, so long.

_And a thousand words…  
__They'll hold you forever_


End file.
